


Японские пельмени

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Normal Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Даже заказ японской еды с доставкой может превратиться в жестокий поединок.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 3





	Японские пельмени

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Vedma Natka, которая раскурила меня этим эпическим сюжетом и кидалась в меня пумпонами, пока я его не написала =)  
> А также куча мимими и аняня Marie Turner за иллюстрацию.
> 
> Фик написан для ФБ-2013, выложен 26 октября 2013.

— Эби!

— Бутанику!

— Какая гадость!

— Это не гадость, а свинина. А ты точно не иудей и не мусульманин, я видела…

— О боже! 

— Бутанику!

— Эби! И ты ужасно говоришь по-японски.

— Я вообще не говорю по-японски. Я меню читаю. Бу-та-ни-ку.

— Слушайте, а вы не можете просто заказать разные пельмени? — осторожно поинтересовался Джон.

На него осуждающе уставились две пары светлых глаз.

— Ладно, я понял. Не можете, — поспешно согласился Джон. Чего доброго, сейчас заключат перемирие, чтобы выступить против него единым фронтом.

— Нет, почему же… — снисходительно ответил Шерлок. — Пусть ест свою свинину, если ей так хочется.

Ирэн презрительно фыркнула.

— Ты тоже можешь есть своих моллюсков сколько угодно.

— Членистоногих, — поправил Шерлок.

— Тем более! И он мне еще говорит, что свинина — гадость, — со вздохом сообщила она Джону. Тот немедленно закрылся меню, обозначив жесткий нейтралитет.

Иногда Джон пытался понять, когда именно Это началось, и каждый раз приходил к выводу, что началось Это прямо в момент их знакомства. А все остальное — лишь закономерное развитие отношений. Которые, что самое пугающее, вполне можно было назвать «счастливыми». По крайней мере, их обоих все устраивало. Им даже нравилось. 

Поначалу, когда Джон еще не успел уловить концепцию, он несколько раз пытался их мирить. И каждый раз с удивлением обнаруживал, что никто не поссорился. Беспокойство Джона вызывало у Шерлока настолько искреннее недоумение, что рано или поздно Джон и сам переставал понимать, зачем он вообще завел разговор. 

В один прекрасный день Джон решил, что понимать Это ему и не требуется, Это нужно просто пережить. Чем он сейчас и занимался, уставившись на фотографию роллов «Калифорния» и терпеливо ожидая, пока пельменный конфликт себя исчерпает. 

В конце концов, японская еда была еще не самым худшим вариантом. Вот, например, дверь… Джон давно и всерьез опасался, что Ирэн на своих высоких каблуках когда-нибудь переломает себе ноги, пытаясь обогнать Шерлока на лестнице, чтобы открыть дверь первой. Хотя пока она не только ничего не сломала, но и умудрялась выиграть это странное соревнование в шести случаях из десяти. Нет, Джон не считал, разумеется! Подсчеты вел Шерлок. И находил их результаты оскорбительными для своего самолюбия. Поэтому история с дверью повторялась снова и снова.

Или, хуже того, Майкрофт. В конкурсе на лучшую шутку над ним явно выигрывал Шерлок — видимо, потому что лучше его знал. Но тут уже Ирэн так сильно старалась не отставать, что пару раз Джон, присутствовавший при их общении, подумывал об экстренной эмиграции в Канаду. Просто так, на всякий случай. В целях безопасности. Особенно после того разговора о сексуальной ориентации… 

Джон протяжно вздохнул и осторожно выглянул из-за меню.

— Бутанику гёдза. И роллы с огурцом, — решительно объявила Ирэн.

— Эби гёдза, — покосившись на нее, сказал Шерлок. — Две порции.

Джон еще раз вздохнул, теперь с облегчением, и принялся звонить в доставку. Заказав злосчастные пельмени, роллы и лапшу для себя, он отложил телефон и с опаской посмотрел на Ирэн и Шерлока, которые все это время молча сверлили друг друга глазами.

— Пуговицы к шторам попришивайте, — весело предложил Джон и тут же удостоился новой пары испепеляющих взглядов. 

История с пуговицами началась с фразы «Тебе даже чай Джон делает». Уже через пять минут дискуссия о бытовых навыках достигла такого накала, что Джон решил сходить в магазин за продуктами и вообще проветриться. Когда он вернулся, ни на кухне, ни в гостиной Шерлока с Ирэн не обнаружилось. Зато в гостиной были пуговицы, пришитые к шторам. По тридцать к каждой. «Ничья», — подумал Джон и подозрительно покосился на дверь комнаты Шерлока. Судя по звукам, вскоре донесшимся оттуда, после ничьей было достигнуто перемирие. Пуговицы Джон решил не отпарывать, и они еще месяц служили ему утешением, напоминая о том, что спокойствие достижимо даже в присутствии Ирэн Адлер. Потом миссис Хадсон постирала шторы.

Шерлок нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу, а потом достал из кармана телефон и уставился в экран. Ирэн фыркнула и тоже уткнулась в свой телефон, демонстративно повернувшись к нему спиной. Джон вздохнул и ушел в гостиную, решив почитать почту и комментарии в блоге, раз уж в квартире пока тихо.

— Ты читаешь любовный роман, — услышал он осуждающий голос Шерлока минут через двадцать.

— Это не любовный роман, а классическая литература, — немедленно возразила ему Ирэн.

— Это просто старый любовный роман. То, что он написан в 19 веке, еще не делает его классической литературой.

— О, наверняка уроки по английской литературе с твоим участием проходили очень весело.

— Я на них не ходил.

— Это заметно.

— Если посещение уроков литературы доводит до чтения любовных романов, я был совершенно прав, отказываясь их посещать.

— Еду привезли! — чересчур громко и радостно сообщил Джон, услышав дверной звонок, и торопливо скрылся на лестнице.

Поднимаясь обратно на второй этаж, он услышал Шерлока, который говорил что-то откровенно странное.

— …должны поэтому простить мне вольность, с которой я прошу вас уделить мне некоторое внимание, — сказал Шерлок. — Я знаю, ваши чувства будут восставать против этого, но я возлагаю надежды на вашу справедливость…

Джон удивленно замер посреди лестницы с пакетом из доставки в руках.

— …Вы предъявили мне вчера два совершенно разного свойства и несопоставимых по тяжести обвинения, — продолжил Шерлок. — Первое заключалось в том, что я, не посчитавшись с чувствами мисс Беннет и мистера Бингли, разлучил двух влюбленных… Вот, я же говорил, что это любовный роман!

Джон облегченно выдохнул и продолжил подниматься по лестнице. Секунду назад он чуть было не решил, что Шерлок сошел с ума, но это тоже был не самый худший вариант. Когда он, придя домой, обнаружил лежащее на полу связанное тело и этих двоих, которые, стоя над ним, яростно спорили о том, каким узлом лучше перетягивать запястья, Джон испугался намного сильнее. На то, чтобы понять, что это манекен, у него ушло не меньше минуты. И потом еще минут пятнадцать — на то, чтобы избежать участи манекена. Они слишком сильно и нездорово обрадовались возможности провести эксперимент на живом объекте.

Джон поставил пакет на стол, достал коробку с лапшой и принялся молча и сосредоточенно ее поедать, наблюдая, как Шерлок с Ирэн, толкаясь локтями, извлекают на свет свои пельмени. Окинув порции друг друга презрительными взглядами, они тоже взяли палочки и принялись за еду.

Лапша была вкусной, парочка напротив вела себя тихо, и Джон почти расслабился. Увы, преждевременно. Стоило Шерлоку на секунду отвернуться, Ирэн быстрым и ловким движением ухватила с его тарелки пельмень. Шерлок резко обернулся и уставился на нее с выражением глубочайшего возмущения на лице.

— У тебя больше, — невинно сообщила Ирэн.

— У тебя роллы. И ты следишь за фигурой.

— Креветки низкокалорийные.

— Тогда. Какого. Черта. Ты. Заказала. Свинину?

— Я люблю свинину, — пожала плечами Ирэн и откусила пельмень с креветками.

— Вот ее и ешь, — сердито сказал Шерлок, отворачиваясь.

Следующее движение ее палочек по направлению к своей тарелке Шерлок успел перехватить на середине. Он парировал палочки Ирэн своими, мягко отвел их в сторону — и тут же стремительным движением ухватил пельмень с ее тарелки.

— Это же гадость, — саркастично напомнила Ирэн.

— Я восстанавливаю справедливость, — невозмутимо ответил Шерлок.

Ирэн фыркнула, но промолчала. А через минуту умудрилась стащить у него еще один пельмень.

Джон перестал жевать и замер, увлеченно наблюдая за поединком. Пельмени исчезали стремительно, пока не остался только один, на тарелке Шерлока. К нему одновременно потянулись две пары палочек — и скрестились в воздухе, зависнув над пельменем.

— Неплохо… — признала Ирэн, безуспешно пытаясь высвободить палочки из цепкого захвата Шерлока.

— Я умею фехтовать.

— О да, я видела. Это было очень… эротично.

Шерлок фыркнул и отпустил ее палочки, так что она чуть не упала назад. Он тут же попытался схватить пельмень, но Ирэн тоже успела вовремя. Теперь они держали его с двух сторон.

— Хотя бы в тот момент, когда тебе пытаются отрубить голову, можно не думать о?.. — вздохнул Шерлок.

— Нельзя, — твердо возразила Ирэн и потащила пельмень к себе. — Не тогда, когда тебя спасает мужчина с таким большим, длинным, красивым…

Шерлок не мигая уставился на нее.

— …мечом, — закончила Ирэн и резко дернула палочки. Но бдительность Шерлока явно была усыплена недостаточно, и маневр не удался.

— Может быть, обойдемся без вульгарного фрейдизма? — поморщился Шерлок и потянул пельмень на себя.

— Если ты хотел обойтись без него, незачем было брать такой меч, — хмыкнула Ирэн и тоже потянула пельмень в свою сторону.

— Это был не мой меч, я его одолжил, — возмутился Шерлок. — Какой был — такой и одолжил.

— Зато потом, в машине, все точно было твое собственное, я тщательно проверила.

Джон громко кашлянул. На него никто не обратил внимания.

— И при чем здесь меч? — Шерлок потянул за пельмень сильнее.

— При том, — Ирэн отдавать пельмень не собиралась, — что ты тоже с готовностью переключился с моего спасения на…

— Потому что ты меня спровоцировала.

— Тебе понравилось.

— Тебе больше.

— Не переоценивай себя!

— Это ты переоцениваешь собственный профессионализм.

— Вот как?.. Хорошо, — Ирэн резко бросила палочки на стол и направилась в комнату Шерлока. — Идем.

Шерлок пожал плечами, тоже положил палочки и пошел следом за ней с выражением суровой решимости на лице. Джон со вздохом посмотрел на лежащий на тарелке одинокий пельмень и подумал, что, видимо, опять ничья.

— Тридцать девять! — спустя несколько минут донесся из-за двери голос Шерлока.

— Двадцать семь! — немедленно возразила ему Ирэн.

— Скучно. Тридцать девять.

— Двадцать семь. Тридцать девять в прошлый раз было.

— И судя по твоим реакциям, ты была вполне довольна.

— Вы там что, Камасутру листаете? — не выдержал Джон.

За дверью воцарилось гробовое молчание.

— Что, серьезно?.. — опешил Джон.

— Ничего мы не листаем, — возмутилась Ирэн, — я наизусть помню.

— Я тоже, — мгновенно отозвался Шерлок.

— Ты выучил Камасутру?.. — невольно вырвалось у Джона.

— Джон, иди телевизор посмотри, — мрачно ответил Шерлок.

— Да, действительно… — вздохнул Джон и ушел в гостиную.

Пару раз щелкнув кнопкой пульта, он наткнулся на передачу о жизни и повадках крупных хищников. «В период спаривания, — сообщил мягкий закадровый голос, — между самцами и самками нередко возникают конфликты, а порой — самые настоящие драки». Джон уставился на экран и медленно моргнул. «Ну уж нет, хватит с меня на сегодня!» — сказал он телевизору и решительно переключил на новости.


End file.
